dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Hell's Mutilators: Amon the Wrathful
Dragon Ball Z: Hell’s Mutilators: Amon the Wrathful SNAKEWAY. YEMMA’S OFFFICE. YEMMA IS FILING PAPERS. 10:45 AM. King Yemma: -slams his fist onto his desk, his coffee spilling some- I can’t believe this! Baba: What is the matter, Yemma? The demons asking for something again? King Yemma: -wipes the coffee off of his papers- Yeah. They want to be given more protection. Protection? This is hell! You are demons! You’d think they’d be more grateful that they aren’t cleaning the blood fountain every day! Narrator: King Yemma and Baba were having their usual conversations about otherworld. Hell, Heaven, Snakeway, that sort of thing. They usually agreed on comments made by the other when they reviewed papers of requests or complaints. Every once in a while though, they would argue. King Yemma: (sighing) Now they want me to do something about the weather there. They say it’s gotten colder and hotter in random patterns? What?” Baba: -looks bewildered- That doesn’t sound very important.” Narrator: But it was. For, they couldn’t have done anything to stop these odd changes in weather from happening. At least, not where they were. For, something deeper, much more terrifying than simple climate change was going on. Somewhere, deep in hell, there lay the most powerful and dangerous creatures known only to the Kais. And even to the Kais, these creatures were so old and powerful their secrets and all knowledge of them were long forgotten. EARTH. EAST DISTRICT 149. GOKU & GOHAN ARE TRAINING. 10:37 AM. -Goku and Gohan are moving at speeds seen only by a slow-motion camera- Goku: -jumps back- Wait! –Gohan stops- Did you feel that? Gohan: What? Goku: -relaxes and looks around- It just got… colder. Gohan: What do you mean? I don’t feel anything. Goku: Yeah, you’re probably right. I think we’re done for the day when I start feeling cold when it isn’t. Gohan: Okay. As long as we agree I won. EARTH. CAPSULE CORP’S GRAVITY CHAMBER. TRUNKS & VEGETA ARE TRAINING. 10:56 AM. Vegeta: C’mon, son! Kakarrot’s child wouldn’t be this slow! Trunks: Yes he would! For the last time I’m stronger! Besides, you turned the gravity too high! Vegeta: You should be able to do this, child! -Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan and walks around- Vegeta: NO! That is cheating! Trunks: You made no rule against it! –walks over and picks up an apple- Vegeta: (growls) Whatever! Super Saiyan won’t help you all the time! Bulma: -returns gravity to normal- Time to eat! HELL. FIELD. TWO DEMONS ARE TALKING. 11:27 AM. Demon 1: I’m tellin’ ya duke, Yemma’s never gonna do anything bout’ this! Demon 2 (Duke): Shut up, Kay, It’s better to try. Demon 1 (Kay): But this is the third letter. Duke: He probably just gets them late. Besides, it’s getting worse. HELL. UNKNOWN PRISON-LIKE BUILDING. SHOWS A LARGE, CYLINDRICAL ROOM WITH A PILE OF CHAINS IN THE MIDDLE, GUARDS IN YELLOW AND BLUE SUITS PATROL AROUND IT STARING AT IT. 7:00 PM -zooms in on the pile of chains. A flash of red, and two red slits appear in the darkness of the chains. A low growl is heard within the chains- HELL. OUTSIDE BUILDING. GROUP OF SOLDIERS DRESSED IN BLUE AND GREEN ARE GATHERED AROUND A SOLDIER DRESSED LIKE A SOLDIER IN THE BUILDING. 7:02 PM Soldier in blue and yellow: Yes, here is where we keep the worst of the worst. Now, since this is your first day you'll just patrol the outside perimeter. As the millenia pass, you will get closer and closer to the center of the holding unit. For the first couple centuries you will only have to know the passages in the building and how to kill someone of this power. You will learn the mapping on the job, and how to fight in further training courses. Any questions? Soldier in blue and green: What do you mean by 'worst of the worst?' Soldier in yellow: I mean -lowers head and face is shadowed- The Seven. -Screen goes black for a moment- EARTH. WEST CITY. PEOPLE WANDER AROUND THE TOWN, GOING AT THEIR BUSINESS.8:00 AM NEXT DAY -Man walks into barber shop and takes of jacket- Man: I dunno what's the matter with that weather today. Barber: I here ya. The news people can't even understand what's going on. The forecast is always wrong nowadays. -shakes head and chuckles- "The Man" must be messin' us up. HELL. HOLDING UNIT (PRISON-BUILDING). BALL OF CHAINS. 8:00 AM -The growling is heard again- Guard 1: You hear that? Guard 2: Yeah, what do you think it is? Guard 1: Don't know, you think it's happening again? Guard in blue and red: Don't even joke about that! Guard 1: Sorry, Commander Mel. Mel: Where you there when that happened? Did you witness everything you ever loved and hated get obliterated before your eyes? Everything you stood for, gone? Everything you ever could do was sit and watch or die?! Guard 1: -stares at Mel for a moment- No sir. Mel: -turns and walks away- Get back to work soldier. Guard 2: -as Mel walks away- You were cutting it close. Watch yourself next time. -Guard 2 leaves, another passes by- Guard 3: Do you even know the story? Guard 1: Of course, there was a monster that was created in the deepest gorge in Hell, it got released, and nearly ruled over all dimensions, afterlife and universe. Guard 3: That's all you know? Guard 1: That's all that happened, right? Guard 3: No. You've honestly never heard of -looks around, then leans in and whispers- The Seven? Guard 1: Yeah, at training, but that's just a rumor. There's only one, and we're guarding it. It's probably dead, anyway. Guard 3: -shakes head- If it was dead, do you think they'd actually make us guard it? Guard 1: That's a precaution, once again, just a rumor. Guard 3: Who's side are you going for? You say it's a rumor, then you say it's real, yet dead. Guard 1: Just tell me what "The Seven" are already! Guard 3: SHUT UP! -guards all around stare quickly at them, then turn back to their business- You don't say their name aloud. Even saying a general title will get you in serious trouble! Guard 1: Just tell me then. And what's you name? Guard 3: It-it's unimportant at the moment. Anyway, all you need to know is that -points to chains- that is containing what is possibly the sole thing that can rip the line between the living realm and the dead realm, apart. Guard 1: That's it? I know that much! Tell me the legend. Guard 3: Fine, follow me. -the two go into a small room- Guard 3: It started at the beginning of the universe. -image of a desolate earth appears, zooms in to a crater- I'm sure you're familiar with the story of earth? Guard 1: Of course. Guard 3: Good. Now, at first, there was nothing. But, after a bit, the planet grew into a proper habitat. -images of plants and water appearing- But, with life, comes chaos. -image of flames and seven shadows of dragons- In this case, chaos came in the form of seven demons, the worst of the worst. Guard 1: Wait, you can't possibly mean- Guard 3: Yes. The Seven Deadly Demons. Guard 1: But they couldn't possibly be that evil! The Seven Deadlies aren't that evil! They helped in the creation and organizing of Hell! Guard 3: Against their will. They did it accidientally. Were you ever told how, or why the Seven Ds actually did it? Guard 1: Well, no. Guard 3: Exactly. Because it was a product of their anger and destruction. A second place for souls to go after death. Back to the story, when these demons were made, they were made to control chaos itself. Not to tame chaos, but to endorse it. -images of shadow dragons hovering over people walking around dirt paths- These demons each controlled a specific choatic action, often called "sin" by some humans. Guard 1: Yes, I know. The seven deadly sins. Anger, pride, greed, laziness, gluttony, envy, and lust. Guard 3: Good. Well, the demons sorta lean on each other for power and support, they need each other to have equal power to feed off of. If one falls, it cripples the other six. Since sin often spreads to other sins? Well, after years of war between the demons and reality itself, the demon of wrath- Guard 1: You mean anger? Guard 3: No. Wrath. They take it personally if you can't use their proper names. Guard 1: So? When did anyone ever care about chaos? Guard 3: We exist in Hell. Do you really think that we have no respect for chaos? Anyway, when Wrath fell, the other six were much easier to finish. They fell one by one, until only the demon of pride stood. When he fell, since he was leader of the other six, the rest had no way of getting power. Now, we guard the weakest, the one that fell first, Amo- Mel: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! -outside the room, in the chain room, guards run frantically as the chains start to rip and blow apart- EARTH. WEST CITY. STREETS. 8:02 AM. -The sun suddenly brightens and the people sheild their eyes, then the sky becomes dark and cloudy, the people shudder from cold almost in unison and stop, bewildered- HELL. HOLDING UNIT. GUARDS ARE RUNNING AROUND, SCREAMING AND ARMING THEMSELVES. 8:02 AM Mel: No... -falls to his knees- NOOOOO!!!! -Ball of chains lay literally in ribbons as a dark figure walks nonchalantly forward- ???: Miss me, Mel? Mel: NOOOOO!!!!! IT'S NOT REAL!!!!! ???: WRONG! -The figure knocks a soldier far into the air, and through the wall. He lands on the grounds that the new soldiers were training in, dead- Mel: -Runs away, into a small room where he crumples into a heap on the floor, clutching his head- No... No please. It's all a dream, all a dream... Please, -tears in his eyes- let it be a dream. Guard 2: STOP HIM!!! -Hundreds of soldiers pour into the room, blasting at the figure with staffs of energy. The figure laughs and seems to take no damage- ???: Sorry, I've been saving up energy for years, you won't stand a chance against my powered form. Mel: -still in room- Please... He did it, I guarded it to prove that it was over forever. He couldn't come back, the pillars are still standing, still tall. It would drain him, he can't be powered, let alone alive. -screaming and the figure's laughter is closer- NO! -Mel runs out of the room, out of the building, passing scared trainees everywhere- ???: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!!! -Crazed laughter is heard- Mel: I can't... -Mel stops- I can't run. -Figure glides over to Mel, it looks like a big shadow in a cloak and where there would be legs, there are just black tendrils which don't touch the ground- I CAN'T RUN! -Mel turns and punches the figure in the stomach, it laughs- ???: I laugh at your anger, your sorrow, your futile effors... I laugh at your... wrath. -Figure grasps Mel's sternum with black, clawlike "hands" and rip open Mel's chest cavity- EARTH. EAST DISTRICT 419, GOKU'S HOUSE. Gohan: AH! -Gohan and Goku both fall to the ground, trembling- Chi-chi: What?! What's the matter!!! Gohan: -They stop trembling, but hesitate to stand, bewildered- What the... What was that? Goku: -Stands up, feeling it okay- I don't know, but I'll have to find out. Chi-chi: No! Whatever that was, if it did that to you now, I won't let you get closer to it! Gohan: Mom, I'm going too. Chi-chi: OH, NO YOU'RE NOT! -goes to Goten in his room, still on the ground, shaking- Goten: What was... -Back to Goku, Gohan, and Chi-chi- Gohan: I'd bet Vegeta and Trunks are already on their way, let's just GO! EARTH. VEGETA AND TRUNKS FLYING OVER HERCULE CITY. 8:15 Vegeta: Trunks, prepare yourself. Whatever this is, it isn't going to hesitate to kill you. I don't know if it will be hostile, but I do know things don't just appear. It doesn't seem right. Don't let your guard down. Trunks: What about you? Vegeta: You honestly think that I wouldn't be prepared for this? I know much better than you do about the power of what we're facing! Trunks: Then why aren't you powered up? Vegeta: Remember when I told you that Super Saiyan won't save you forever? Now is an example of that. HERCULE CITY. PRESS CONFERENCE. 8:12 Hercule: Yes, you with the bowtie? Reporter: A growing amount of people say, once again that you weren't the one to defeat Cell, or many others you've claimed to have beaten. But now they say you legally broke their rights by forcing them to hear you talk to them at your standoff with Majin Buu. What are your thoughts on that? Hercule: I've been hearing from this group, a lot. And I want you to know that I was there at that fight. And that I know for a fact, those guys wouldn't ever tell me, to my face, that I didn't beat Cell to a pulp! ???: I don't think you did. -A raven flies overhead as the earth shakes- ???: And you're standing in my spot. -The raven lands on Hercule's head as a roost of other ravens fly over at him from all directions while Hercule looks around hopelessly confused- ???: I would move if I were you... Luckily I'm not. -Hercule is covered entirely by ravens as they peck at him and form a shape of another person, this one is of a youth- ???: Ah... That's better. -The shape extends its arms as the moving ravens slowly fuse together to make a person, the black brightens and even seems to darken in places as it takes the shape of a 17 year-old youth in a hoodie- ???: That's very nice. You can have him back now, pride isn't in my department. -The youth grabs an unconsious Hercule and throws him into the crowd- ???: -looks up to the saiyans above him- So that explains why I'm free... Vegeta: Trunks, don't immediately rush in. Remember what I've been telling you? Trunks: Yeah, dad. Vegeta: -face twitches in irritation at Trunks' disrespect- Fine then. Look for an opening. ???: You won't find one. -Rockets upward, facing Vegeta- Vegeta: -nods to Trunks and Trunks flies away, disappearing behind some buildings- Let's fight properly, away from the humans who would get in our way. ???: Who cares about them? I'd expect more from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta: How do you know who I am? ???: I know a lot of things about everyone. You're one of the reasons I'm even here. Vegeta: If I actually cared about who you were I'd want to know what you mean. ???: So then, if we're done here. -Vegeta rolls over to his right, dodging the youth by a fair distance- Vegeta: You're very reckless. ???: Words like that will bring you hell, Vegeta. Vegeta: I wouldn't be so smart with a Saiyan if I were you! -Vegeta rushes at the youth and his fist connects to the youth's jaw, sending them flying through the air- ???: -backflips over, kicking Vegeta off him- You're much too slow to face me! -flies at Vegeta (who has yet to recover from the kick) and punches Vegeta's stomach, sending him hurtling to a building- Vegeta: -stops midair just before the building- You're really becoming a bother. Why are you even here? Category:Fan Fiction